


The Part with the Dog

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: The Perfect Date [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because he has a dog, Dating, Fluff, Hitchcock, M/M, that's a thing now, that's all, there's a park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth part of Cas' Perfect Date, which will pretty much only make any sense if you've read the other parts too (which you should definitely do, I hear they're pretty good...).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Part with the Dog

Dean was right; his dog was an idiot.

Her name was Thunder (“after the song, Cas...Thunderstruck, by ACDC? Yeah, ok, we’ll get to that later…”), she was a seven-year-old golden retriever with impeccable bloodlines, she enjoyed playing fetch, having her belly rubbed, and pretending she was a lapdog, and she was an _idiot_.

The first time she met Cas was at the park, where he and Dean had decided to meet for lunch, and he’d barely spotted the man before all he could see was the sky. Cas vaguely remembered a wet tongue licking avidly at his cheeks as he stared, stunned, at the lazy clouds, listening to Dean shouting “Thunder!” over and over in a voice slightly tinged with laughter.

The second time they met, Cas had come over to Dean’s for dinner and she sat right next to him or the entirety of the meal, pleading for food with her big brown eyes. Dean had looked up at the dog, rolled his eyes, and murmured a quiet “Thunder, fuck off,” which she did, until Cas (completely accidently) dropped a spare bit of steak. That earned him an eyeroll and a snort of amusement from Dean’s seat.

This was the third time they’d met, back at Dean’s apartment, both laying on the floor of the living room while they waited for Dean to finish getting dressed for their date. They were facing each other, having a staring contest.

Cas squinted, letting amusement curl his lips when the dog mirrored his action. Slowly, he turned his face to the right, then back to the left; Thunder mimicking him with unerring accuracy. Bringing his eyes back to front and center, he levelled his gaze at the canine and just stared. She stared back.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice, laced with hesitant curiosity, startled Cas out of his zone, and he blinked several times before glaring at the dog. “Whatcha doin’?” His voice retained it’s curiousness, though now amusement and disbelief were also thrown into the mix. Cas rolled over, smiling up at Dean.

“Nothing.”

Dean nodded as he pushed himself off the doorframe and took a step towards the strange pair. “Nothing? Really?” Cas nodded happily. “Just, ya know, staring at my dog?” Cas felt his face flush, and looked accusingly at Thunder. She just grinned at him with her big, stupid dog mouth.

“She started it.”

There was a chuckle from above as Dean moved closer to them. “Well, that wasn’t very kind. I’ll talk to her about it, ok?” Cas nodded, eyes staying locked on Dean’s. “But I’ll do it after we get back from the drive-in, ‘cause we’re gonna be late if we don’t leave now. Come on.” Dean extended a hand toward Cas, smiling that annoyingly handsome thousand-watt smile.

Cas was reaching for the extended limb when suddenly something wet pushed up against his head. He looked back over at the dog, only to be attacked by her rough tongue lapping at his nose. “Ptelgaphwepta! Get _off_ , Thunder!” Obediently, she pulled away, smiling happily at him, tongue sprawling out of her mouth as she grinned, and Cas’ grumbled “idiot” was only half-hearted.

Dean and the dog were way too much alike--he just couldn’t stay mad at either of them.

Especially when she went right from the happy face to the imploring ‘you just kicked my baby how could you possibly do that to me’ face, the way she’d just done. She might not know where Dean and Cas were going, but she wanted to go too.

Cas looked up at Dean, biting his lip the way he did when he got nervous, only to see that Dean was already shaking his head. “Dean-”

“No. No, she did this last time.”

“But _Dean_.”

“Cas, we were supposed to go to the drive-in last week, but you felt bad for her so we stayed in instead.” Dean was gripping Cas’ hand tightly, trying to pull him up off the floor. “So tonight we’re going out. With _out_  Thunder. Oh-” He broke off when he saw the intense puppy-dog look Cas was giving him. With a sigh, he dropped Cas’ hand, letting the man’s arm fall back to the floor. “Fine. You stay here with the dog, _I’m_ going to go enjoy some classic Hitchcock at the drive-in. Bye.”

Turning, Dean strode out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Cas looked back over at Thunder, who was just grinning at him happily. “You’re useless.” At the bitter tone in Cas’ words, she buried her head into her front legs, looking up at him sorrowfully through her brown eyes. “Oh, don’t give me that. Look what you’ve done. You’ve ruined date night. A _gain_. What am I supposed to do with you until Dean gets back from the movies? Just stare? Go for a walk? I’ve never owned a dog, oh god, what if I kill you? Dean would murder me! No, he’d break up with me and never speak to me again. Oh god…I should go after him, shouldn’t I?”

The look in Thunder’s eyes probably would have been priceless if Cas could interperet it. It was somewhere between (he _thought_ ) ‘yes, you idiot’ and ‘you should give me a belly rub’.

“Seriously,” he commented in a lamenting voice, “Useless.” Sighing wearily, Cas stood, pushing himself up from his knees and cringing at the loud popping noise they made. “Alright, here’s the deal: I’m going to go after Dean, we’re going to enjoy the movies, and you’re going to stay here. Don’t eat anything you shouldn’t, ok?” Raising an eyebrow at the dog, Cas nodded once before turning to open the door. Only to come face to face with- “Dean?”

Dean sighed. “Get the dog, Cas.”

“What?”

Rolling his eyes, Dean let out a low whistle that had Thunder by his side in an instant. “Only trick I could ever teach her, dumb animal. Come on.” Turning away once again, Dean walked back down the hallway, this time with an attending canine companion. Cas stared after him in shock.

“What?”

Dean’s sigh was audible from the end of the hallway. He turned back to face Cas. “Come on. We’re going on a date.”

Taking a slightly unsteady step forward, Cas managed his way down the short hallway to come face to face with Dean. “With the dog?” The words were cautious, uncertain.

“Yes,” The smile in Dean’s words were audible as he reached down to grab Cas’ hands. “With the dog. I was thinking...well, it’ll be a surprise.”

Cas bit his lip, looking up at Dean through his lashes. “Are you sure?” When Dean just rolled his eyes in reply, Cas leaned up to kiss him lightly. “Where are we going?”  
“Surprise! Now, come on, into the car with you.”

All the way down the stairs, into the car, and on the drive, Cas bothered Dean about where they were going. Never terribly seriously, just asking. Needless to say, he was a little surprised when they pulled up across the street from the park and Dean pulled a tennis ball and a racquet from the trunk.

“You play tennis?” Dean’s face at that question was a bizarrely beautiful mix of horror and amusement. “I guess not.”

Dean laughed. “Nah, I just keep this here for Thunder. Come on.”

“Isn’t the park closed?”

“Yep.”

Cas pressed his lips together, nodding his head awkwardly. “Ok. Just making sure we’re on the same page here. So what’s the plan?”

“Well,” The word was almost a grunt as Dean reached deep into the trunk, something making the sound of ripping. “When you’re as friendly a guy as I am, people want to do you favors, and when people want to do you favors, you can get all sorts of stuff. Such as,” With an exaggerated flourish, Dean pulled a key from the trunk. “The key to the park gate.” He grinned with excitement. “Hold Thunder until I say, alright?”

When Cas nodded, Dean jogged away, the Impala’s headlights illuminating the straight line from the parked car to the park gates. Cas watched his boyfriend wrestle with the gates for a moment before a loud clanking noise pierced the air and the man gave a quick firstpump. “Ready?” The word was called out across the short distance, and Cas waved in response. “Let her go, but don’t let her move, ok?”

Well, that sounded difficult.

Cas watched as Dean tossed the tennis ball into the air, felt Thunder stiffen under his restraining hand, then shoot off like a rocket when the racquet slammed into the ball, sending it deep into the dark of the park.

The two men watched, standing straight and silent for a moment, as the dog disappeared into the inky blackness. Then, suddenly, Dean seemed to relax, and he turned and motioned for Cas to join him, which he did with a quick kiss.

“That should keep her occupied for a little while. Hour, maybe two.”

Cas peered into the dark. “Isn’t it...dangerous?” Dean shrugged.

“She’ll be fine. We’ve been doing this for years. Come on, let’s go in.”

The two held hands tightly as they wandered into the park, sticking tightly to the paths, just meandering silently along until they found a bench. As they settled themselves in, Cas took a moment to just look at Dean, examining his face intently. He was so beautiful with his freckles, enough that Cas could probably map the constellations in them, given enough time. “Whatcha doin’ over there?”

“Looking at you.” Even through the darkness, Cas could tell that Dean was blushing. He really wished he could see it, it made Dean even more gorgeous. “You should get used to it. I plan on doing so for the forseeable future.” Dean wasn’t just blushing now, he was flushed. If Cas could see it, it would have been adorable. Smiling to himself, Cas buried his head in Dean’s shoulder, feeling the man’s arm wrap comfortably around his own. “Dean?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry about the movie.”

He could feel Dean’s huff of laughter through his chest. It felt nice.

“Don’t worry about it, Cas. This is better.”

Cas looked up at Dean worryingly. “Are you sure? Cause I know you were looking forward to it, because you love Hitchcock so much, and I just--”

A pair of warm lips covering his own made Cas fall into sudden silence. “Cas. I said don’t worry about it. The point of dates is to spend time with the person you’re dating, and if we were at the movies, I’d be distracted by James Stewart, which would be, ya know, pretty nice. _But_ , I’d rather get distracted by you.” There was a beat of silence, and Cas could actually _feel_ Dean blush again. “I’m sorry, that was...that was weird-”

“No. It was just...a very different way of telling me you loved me. I appreciate it. Thank you. And don’t worry, I’d rather be distracted by you, too.”

Dean’s lips were smiling when they pushed themselves against Cas’ forehead. “Dog’s still an idiot, though.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Finally. Apparently concussions are good for my creative process.
> 
> Tell me all: what did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Despise? Adore? Have no emotions? Are actually Spock? From the future? From the Enterprise? Want to hook me up with Sulu? Literally, I'll take anything.
> 
> Also: know that I love you all and all I want is your love in return.


End file.
